


Cockblock

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeppelins a cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the other stories she's grown. But I'm going with whatever I think of and she fits better as a baby in this story. 
> 
> Just a little something I wrote, just cuz I wanna.
> 
> So...
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean and Cas were on the couch in the bunker, watching TV.

Sam was out, doing who knows what.

Zeppelin was in her bassinet, supposedly sleeping.

Dean leaned over and started kissing Cas's neck.

"Dean..."

Deans reply was mumbled from him still kissing Cas's neck, "Come on-" kiss "She's sleeping-" kiss "And we haven't had sex since a couple weeks ago. We will be right here if she needs us. Sam's even gone."

Cas turned to look at him, "Dean Winchester. I am not having sex with you in front of Zepp."

Dean leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Come on angel. I miss you," Dean pulled Cas on his lap, squeezing his butt, "You can't tell me you haven't been wanting this."

Dean ground his hips up, his hard on meeting Cas's butt, causing him to groan and grind back down on Dean.

"That's it angel, grind down on my cock."

There was a little noise by Zepp's bassinet, causing Cas to hold his motions, "She's probably just making noises in her sleep. She's fine."

Dean grabbed Cas's hips and moved him on his own, drawing Cas's attention to him again.

There was a another noise and then it turned to a full on wail.

"God damn it." Dean placed Cas on the couch and got up, going over to Zeppelin.

He picked her up out of the bassinet, "What does she need?" Dean bought her up to his nose and took a sniff, "Whoa! Okay! She needs a diaper change." Dean walked away, towards her room. Cas followed.

Dean placed Zeppelin on the changing table when he had gotten to her room, undoing the diaper, "Daddy hasn't gotten laid in weeks because of you. No he hasn't. No he hasn't," Dean coo's to his one month old daughter sprawled on the changing table, baby talk and all.

"Dean!" Cas scolds.

"Well it's true! She can't understand me anyway," Dean defends, fastening the diaper finally and leaning down to plant a nice, wet raspberry against the baby's chubby, little tummy. "Who's a little cockblock? You are! Yes, you are... Just the cutest, little cockblock in the world..."

Cas rolls his eyes and walks away, Dean kissing Zepp's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves.


End file.
